An Unexpected Turn Of Events
by KurtBlaine101
Summary: Harry was meant to start his 7th year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but after the dark lord took over everything began to change... Harry/Luna Ron/Hermione Rated m for Language and Mature themes in later chapters. enjoy and please review (-:
1. The Beginning Of The End

Harry was sat with his back against a rather large oak tree on a freezing cold winter's night. It was pitch black except from the dull light emitting from the end of Harry's wand. It was rather peaceful as the only sound was the rustling leaves being swept around the forest floor by the breeze and of course the low rumbling coming from a small looking tent just behind the ageing oak tree. Harry smiled at the thought of his best friend looking like a dementor with his mouth hanging open snoring. Harry was lost in his own little thoughts as he was thinking of all the good times he had had with his two best mates Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger. He started tearing up as he thought he may never have those good times back. He just sat there silently letting out a tear or too, even heroes have their week moments harry thought trying to cheer himself up, it wasn't going very well though and after a minute or two he was silently crying. He couldn't do it he thought as another tear fell onto Harry's blanket. How was he meant to defeat the dark lord?

Just then as if to distract harry from his thoughts a bulb of light appeared about 200 yards in front of him. It looked like someone had their wand lit but they were outside the enchanted dome Hermione had conjured so harry thought he would stay put with his eyes peeled, which after a minute or so he found incredibly difficult as his eyes were red and stung .

The light hadn't moved for 10 minutes and was roughly the same height as harry was. A further 5 minutes had passed with no movement but as soon as harry moved to sit more upright the source of light started moving towards harry very slowly it was getting closer and faster and harry had seen the outline of a person before quickly running behind the oak tree and distinguishing his light.

After about 20 seconds of listening and hoping that Hermiones spells had worked harry slowly inched his way around the tree. Harry closed his eyes and made on final movement pulling his wand in front of him and jumping out when he opened his eyes a split second after doing this he found himself face to face with no other than Luna Lovegood.

"hello Harry" Luna greeted Harry like it was a normal day, as though this was a regular occurrence for the pair. Harry stayed silent just staring at the women in front of her.

"confused are you? I can see the nargles are attracted to you." It was at this point that Harry had realised luna was wearing multicolour glasses that made her eyes look huge.

"Luna? What? How? Sorry i mean how ya been its great to see you!" harry was now leaning against the tree as he started to relax after the past 20 minutes of suspense.

"oh you know..." Luna trailed off looking out past the tree into the depths of the forest .

"yeah i do" they both just stood there for a couple of seconds in till Ron and Hermione popped out of the tent just behind them startling both harry who had forgotten all about them and luna who was in a world of her own as usual.

"What's going on? How did she get here? Ron said in a rather hoarse voice.

"Ronald have some respect, sorry Luny.. Luna I mean sorry..." Hermione trailed off looking at the floor rather awkwardly.

"its quite alright. Im used to it now. Ive been every where and nobody knew where you were." Every body was looking at luna now.


	2. The Flash Back

Everybody were sitting in camp chairs Hermione had brought in that never ending bag of hers. The sun had just risen now but the forest was still rather dark which everyone was thankful for as they were still all tired.

"Luna?" harry was watching Luna very closely as she was in one of her day dreams. Harry was getting very impatient now he wanted to know answers.

"Sorry harry, I've been trying to find you ever since you left bill and Fleurs cottage" Luna was now looking harry straight in the eye and harry had understood.

I'll take you back a week to where harry had rescued everybody from the malfoys manor. He was digging a hole just by the side of the beach. For he had lost a friend quite dear to him. Dobby the free elf. The sun was setting and harry was filthy and sweaty. He had finally put his friend to rest. Dobby could finally be free forever. Everyone had left harry alone after dobby's funeral. Harry just sat their starring out into the horizon when he heard the soft footsteps of somebody close behind him.

"Hello harry" Harry had recognised that voice and gave a small smile before he turned around.

"Oh hey Luna" harry had replied but he wished she wouldn't stare. For harry had blood shot eyes from crying. He was covered in sweat and mud and had bags under his eyes. He didn't want Luna to see him in a mess. Harry was in love with her ever since that moment he first lay his eyes on her. But he was afraid to tell her. So much for the chosen one he thought. He cant even fight off his own emotions let alone the dark lord.

"How you holding up?" Luna came and sat down next to harry.

"I can't do it Luna, how can I fight voldermort if i can't even save my own friends" at the end of this Luna turned and looked harry in the eyes. She placed her hand upon his own. They bore into each other's eyes.

"Harry your wrong you saved everybody's life. Dobby was happy and you couldn't off done anything more to save him. Dobby died to save us. He died for you to carry on and save us all. Don't give up on him now Harry. Dobby lives inside us we have to carry on for him." After Luna had finished harry stayed quite just staring into the eyes of the woman he loved so dearly. They had come some far in the past few years and harry was damned if he let that go now.

"No Luna your right, thank you." Harry gave Luna a small smile.

"Harry it is i who should thank you. If you hadn't saved me I would off died in that manor. I see only one way to thank you". At this Luna placed her lips on Harry's and passionately kissed him. Harry was stunned to silence. Luna starting giggling at his shocked expression.

"I can see the nargles around your head, hehe." Luna stood up and pulled harry to his feet. They looked each other in the eyes once more and harry pulled Luna into a bear hug. They froze like that for a minute or 2. They both knew what was to come and they both knew they couldn't be together so they wanted this too last eternity. Once they broke apart Luna gave Harry one last smile and left him once more to his own thoughts.

By the time harry decided to head back to the cottage it was pitch black and everyone was huddled around the fire in bill and fleurs cottage. Harry still didn't feel like confrontation with everybody else so he slipped upstairs and headed straight for the shower. Harry was in complete heaven from the moment he stepped into the piping hot shower. He let the hot water run over his head and down his filthy body. Harry stood there for what seemed for eternity in till he finally decided to wash his body and as he stepped out he wrapped his towel around his body and walked down the hall to his own room where he found a surprise waiting in the form of young girl sitting on the end of his bed .

"Hello Harry" luna gave a small too Harry which was so unlike herself.

"Luna! What are you doing in here!" harry was shocked as he grabbed for the dressing gown on the back of the door.

"Harry, i saw you were hurt today. I know how much you've suffered. I know you feel pain that nobody should ever feel. Harry i understand i felt that pain once. I cant tell you its going to go away and I can't tell you it's going to get better. But i can make you feel better tonight Harry i can make you forget everything for these next few hours. Would you like that?" Luna gave harry cheeky smile and with a wave of her wand everything went dark as the lights went out and the curtains were shut.

"Luna, how did you find us?" it was Hermione who broke the silence that had loomed over the forest.

"oh you know... the Wrackspurt.." Luna smiled as though this explained everything.

"I'm off too bed" and with that Ron disappeared back into the tent.

"Me too I'm bushed." Came Hermione's reply. This once again left harry and Luna alone. Harry was so confused over his feeling it was unreal. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold luna and spend his life with her but there were so many things stopping him. He had to fight off the dark lord and who knew if he would come out alive and even if he did Luna probably doesn't feel the same way. He couldn't even look at her without feeling his chest tighten.

"you can sleep on my bunk tonight, it's this way." Harry stood up and showed Luna where she could sleep. They said there goodnights and harry went back to his tree. Harry never thought 30 minutes ago that the love of his life would be so close to him.


	3. The New Find

The birds were twitting, the trees were swaying, the sun was shining, there was a nice autumn breeze in the air, and yet harry still felt uncomfortable he wished the feeling would go away but since luna had arrived the night before Harry had felt guilty he felt like he had to tell her his feelings but at the same time he was scared she would hate him, he was scared she would run off. Harry stood up as he had been sat with his back against the hard tree all night and gave a stretch and at that moment a ruff looking human being popped out of the tent with his flaming red hair all over the place. Harry was looking at his best friend Ronald Weasley.

"mornin" came out of Ron's mouth in a grunt.

"morning" came Harry's cheerful reply.

"why are you so happy?" Ron looked at Harry who intern looked at the tent.

"Its Luna." Harry gave a huge grin.

"You and Loony Lovegood?" Ron sat open mouthed staring at harry, who begun laughing.

"You look like a Troll!" at this Ron stood up and went to playfully punch Harry who went to run away but tripped over a large tree root. Seconds later harry felt a heavy weight on his back and as he had knocked his glasses off when he fell he had no idea what it was. Harry felt round rather blindly in till he found his glasses he looked round and saw that his best friend Ron had sat on him. Harry was swinging his arms trying to get Ron off his back but Ron held Harry's arms to his side. At that moment there was some rustling inside the tent and both Hermione and Luna emerged.

"Well you two seem comfortable..." Hermione walked over and helped Ron to his feet and then harry. Harry gave Ron a friendly nudge then jumped out of the way of Ron who went to punch him.

"will you too pack it in!" Hermione had stood between them with her hands on her hips looking stern.

"your starting to sound like my mum!" ron sat down in an huff on an overturned tree. Harry went to sit next to Ron and offered the camping chair to luna. At this Ron winked at Harry and harry give him a 'shut up or i will jinx you' look.

"Hermione I'm hungry!" Ron moaned .

"i can go look for something to eat i know a lot about plants." Luna spoke matter-of-factly.

"ill come with you i have a good book about edible plants..." Hermione put her arm into her beaded bag and after about 2 minutes of searching she pulled out a book. '100 edible plants by Miranda crockshaw.'

Hermione and Luna left and started walking in a random direction. Neither of them knew what they were actually looking for but they thought they would know when they found it. They were walking for about 5 minutes in complete silence in till Luna broke that.

"you should tell him you know." Hermione looked at Luna in a questioning way as she had no idea what Luna was talking about.

"i see the way you look at him, it's quite obvious really." This time Hermione actually stopped and looked at Luna.

"Luna if you're talking about Ronald me and him have nothing going on." Hermione had gone very shy.

"oh come on i know you too have chemistry!" Luna gave a cheeky grin to Hermione.

"says you! I've saw the way you act around Harry!" Now it was Hermione's turn to have a giggle.

"you know he was the reason I wanted to find you guys. We had a moment in the cottage that made me feel... well I don't know I just felt safe and for that moment I felt like there was nothing else in the world but me and him. I don't know how he feels about me and I'm scared I don't want to mess things up." Luna looked quite sad so Hermione had out her hand round her shoulder.

"i know exactly how you feel I really like Ron but I have a feeling that he doesn't feel the same way." By this stage they had now reached a frozen pond. But all of a sudden the wind picked up whipping leaves into their faces. Everything went dark. Luna and Hermione moved closer to each other so they had each others back, with their wands out they both walked round in a circle trying to find out what was happening. Then from the centre of the frozen pond came a light. Hermione and luna retreated behing a tree away from the light but after 5 minutes of nothing else happening Luna stepped ut and melted away the ice from the spot where the light was emitting. Luna place her hand into the freezing cold water and had to place her whole arm in to be able to reach the glowing object.

"LUNA!" Hermione shouted as the wind was picking up again. Luna had clasped the object in her hand and was pulled too her feet by a scared Hermione. They ran and ran and ran for 5 or so minutes. When they had finally stopped Hermione pulled out her wand and dried lunas purple arm. It was now light again and the wind had stopped.

"Luna lets look at object on 3 okay?"

"okay"

"3...2...1..." both girls gasped as luna slowly opened her hand revealing a necklace. This was no ordinary necklace though. This was a HORCRUX.


	4. The Capture

"What?" Ron had been grinning at harry for the past 2 minutes.

"you! I've saw you and luna starring at each other! Bet you wanna do her!" Ron started laughing.

"what no! Well she doesn't like me like that anyway..." harry looked away embarrassed remembering that night back at the cottage.

"OMG you got to be kidding me! Youve already done stuff aint you! You dirty git!" Ron had jumped to his feet. He walked over to harry and sat next to him looking at him. Harry had felt his face go red.

"tell me about it!" ron was more excited than harry was.

"Well u know when i... when i..." harry stopped cause he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"she wasn't that bad was she?" Ron started laughing.

"Ron you idiot it happened right after dobby died!" ron immediately stopped laughing.

"im sorry mate..."

"how did it happen then?" ron looked at harry waiting for a response.

"well she came over to 'thank me'" harry did a hand gesture and ron caught on.

"Ooh you little rascal." Ron winked at harry.

"we just kissed and stuff but then later when i got out the shower she was on my bed... and well you know." Harry couldn't help but grin at the very thought of it.

"Well do u love her or is she a one nighter?"

"I think I like her but I know she doesn't see me that way. I'm the chosen one that's it she probably would only be with me because I'm famous." Before Ron could reply however the sky went really dark. The wind picked up and it went really cold. Harry and Ron both stood up in surprise. Ron pulled out his wand and whispered...

"Lumos." Ron and harry got as close to each other as possible. After a couple of minutes of both of them with their backs up against a tree, with their wands out, the wind died down but it was so still cold and dark. Harry and ron looked at each other and had a silent agreement to investigate, so they both walked forward shoulder to shoulder and also very slow and cautiously. The wind started to pick up again so they stopped and both boys were turning their heads this way and that trying to work out what was happening. Suddenly a thought crossed Ron's mind.

"HERMIONE!" Ron had screamed out and suddenly broke out into a run. Harry had no choice to follow Luna was on his mind too. They ran for what seemed like hours even though it was only 5 minutes. Ron was cold and his limbs ached but he had one thoughts burned into his mind. Hermione. But just as he was thinking of stopping and giving up he saw some movement and he put an arm out to stop harry. The thing in the bushes was getting closer. Ron raised his wand and bellowed.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron felt himself fly backwards as whoever he had cursed had done the same spell. Harry was about to look at whoever ron had jinxed when there was a loud scream. His heart sunk as he had recognised that scream. It was Hermione's.

"Hermione? Luna? Where are you?" harry was running to where he heard the scream from. When he got there it was like a scene from a horror movie Hermione was on the floor with a branch through her arm. Harry suddenly fell to the floor. He was looking around but he couldn't hear a sound. He looked at Hermione and saw her wriggling on the ground in pain. He could still see her mouth moving from her screaming but still harry heard nothing but the suddenly there was a voice in Harrys ear.

"kill." Suddenly as though somebody had un muted the world sound flooded harrys hear. He had to clamp his hands over his ears as the sudden noise hurt them. Harry sat up even though he couldn't remember even falling to the ground. All he remembered is voldermort telling somebody to kill.

He looked at Hermione who was lying on the ground panting but her arm was fine. Had harry imagined that too? He got up and started making his way towards Hermione, when his foot his something heavy. It was a bottle of ditiny.

"Hermione whats going on?" harry was getting scared now. He reached Hermione who looked terribly scared. She didn't say a word.

"Hermione where's Ron and Luna?" still no response from Hermione but behind him he heard a twig snap. Ron and Hermione where being held at wand point by two death eaters. And as harry looked around him he saw more and more emerging from the shadows he was circled. He pulled out his wand which immediately flew out his hand and landed behind Hermione. From behind a tree where his wand landed out stepped belletrix lestrange with a great big grin on her face.

"I killed Sirius black... i killed Sirius black..." bellatrix started chanting. Harry started running at her with his fists raised but with a simple flick of her wand he froze and fell to the ground. He was face down but he heard foot steps coming towards him and next thing he knew he was being picked up by his hair.

"what shall we do with you aye? Curse you? Torture you? KILL you?" belletrix let out a high cold laugh.

"perhaps we should take the boy to the dark lord." This time the death eater that was holding on to ron spoke.

"maybe your right lucius. Well take them back to your manor."

"but.."

"your already in the dark lords bad books after your wand failing. I would take any chance to please master and now is one of them times." Belletrix spoke with such force nothing else was said on the matter. Belletrix walked over to Hermione.

"get up you filthy little mudblood." Hermione got dragged to her feet by her hair.

They all apparated out side of a huge manor house. With one flick of a death eater wand the malfoys front gates disappeared. They all marched to the oak front doors which opened automatically and allowed the party inside. They entered a room with a long rectangle table.

"hello harry potter." There was a man sat at the end of the table furthest from the door. There was a huge grin on his face. It was Voldermort.


End file.
